Hire Me a Girlfriend
by Yuichan1120
Summary: Here's Lucy, badass, smart, and desperate for grades. Here's Natsu, more badass, smarter, and desperate for Lisanna. Lucy's friends with Lisanna, Natsu makes a deal with Lucy, Lucy says yes. But why blondie? LUCY DEIFIES ONLY HERSELF! natsuxlucy
1. Preview

**Hire Me a Girlfriend**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

**THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW FOR OUR NEW STORY YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

"Stupid school with even stupider students" mumbled Lucy as she threw her bag on her back.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia, she's the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, founder-owner of the Heartfilia Corporation. You might think that our little Lucy would be proper and all but think again. Lucy Heartfilia is a rebel, 17 years old. She usually wears her hair up, she has knee-high black socks and she never wears make-up. Rebellious as she may be, she still has high grades and she strives to be the best student at Fairy Tail High.

"Couples here. Couples there. Freakin' high school students who think school is a dating venue" she thought as she smirked to the thought.

Without even looking around, she found herself being glared at by a pink-haired guy named Natsu Dragneel. Meet Natsu Dragneel, he's the top playboy at school. He has this habit of not going to class if he doesn't feel to. He doesn't even have to go to school since he's already the heir to his dad's multi-company empire. Natsu Dragneel, 18 years old. He never backs down on a challenge, once he set his eyes on you; he has to have you—no matter what it takes.

＊ぼつ！Whoosh! Went Lucy's pencil that she threw at Natsu. Natsu caught it effortlessly. With a smug look, Natsu looked at Lucy and licked his lips. Lucy glared back at him. An instant aura of hate surrounded the two as they looked at each other.

"Stupid bastard!" she thought.

"You'll do" thought Natsu as he placed his hands into his pockets and went his way.

**THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW YOU GUYS. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND YOU'LL SUPPORT IT JUST LIKE SPICY ORANGE JUICE. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS IF EVER WE'RE GONNA CONTINUE THIS. THANK YOU BY THE WAY. ****ご清聴ありがとうございました。:))**


	2. I'm Better than You Blondie

**I'm Better than You Blondie**

**PS: Please don't hate me you guys for putting Lisanna here! I mean, she really needs to be here to make the plot better. THANK YOU also for reviewing ! lots of love ! :)**

"Welcome to the first semester, Senior High students!" welcomed the head master, Makarov.

"I wonder who gets to say the welcoming speech?" whispered a girl to her friend.

"The highest scorer for the entrance examinations" her friend whispered back.

Lucy Heartfilia was just beside them and was smirking. She knew she had the highest score on the exam. She got only one mistake overall. But then,

"The top- notcher is Natsu Dragneel!"

*nerve cracking! "What the?!" thought Lucy to herself.

"Who's that guy?! Why is he smarter than me?! Why did he get a perfect score and not me?!Who is he anyway?!" Lucy on the outside was so composed but she was already red with anger and jealousy.

"No one is as smart as me!" she mumbled.

"Think again blondie" whispered a guy with pink-hair and silver cross earring.

He went pass Lucy as she was still enraged.

"That pink-haired bastard?!" Lucy's fists were already flaming red.

* * *

P.E. Class, Karate at the school's dojo.

*Bang! *Bang! *Kaboom! Lucy was all over the place. She beat all that dared challenge her in the duel.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" Lucy growled.

"Lu-chan! Calm down" said her dear friend Lisanna Strauss.

"Don't worry Li-chan, this is just work out for me" she said as she reassured her friend.

"Maybe but to them it's already quite painful" sweat-dropped Lisanna.

"Is no one much more worthy to be my opponent?!" yelled Lucy as she put her hands firmly on her waist.

"I'll be your opponent blondie!" said Natsu as he stretched his arm.

"Pinky, I see you got guts" intimidated Lucy at the young man.

"So Capricorn-sensei, if I can beat her with one move, I can go home, right?" turned Natsu to Capricorn, the body-building P.E. teacher.

Capricorn nodded and agreed to the teenager. Even without the go signal of the teacher, Lucy charged from behind. Natsu turned around, disarmed her with a kick on the foot; took her hands and pushed her down the floor. Natsu was on top of her! (Author: I guess, you can imagine what I'm trying to say. ;))

"You're pretty when up close aren't you blondie?" hissed Natsu.

"You can get off of her now Dragneel" stated Capricorn as he recorded his score.

Natsu glared at him but then gave off a smirk as he took his towel and went out.

"You okay Lu-chan?" checked Lisanna as Lucy was still trying to rotate her shoulders. Natsu turned back to her when a sudden love struck!

"You shouldn't treat girls like this!" scolded Lisanna at his face.

Natsu was speechless as he stared at her blue eyes. With a hint of un-coolness, he ran to get away from her.

* * *

Natsu found himself trying to catch his breath after he ran. He leaned on the wall and,

"Who was she?" he said as he sort-of blushed.


	3. Kissed Myself a Blonde

Natsu Dragneel, the biggest heartbreaker at school—the best-known playboy. He's the best at sports, academics, and everything else in between. He makes girls faint. But not all girls.

The next day, Lisanna Strauss was walking to school as usual. She was passing by the cherry trees when she spots a pink-haired guy. She stared at him for a while. _He sure looks familiar. _That was what she thought but she couldn't remember. She walked pass him. She doesn't even care until…

"Hey there babe!" Natsu was turning his charm on.

"What do you want jerk?" Lisanna was not impressed at all.

-"I see your pretty as always—"

-"Out of my way dragon-breath"

Natsu tried to counter that comment when…

"C'mon Li-chan!" waved Lucy to her friend.

Lisanna ran to her and greeted her good morning. Lucy smiled back but when she realized that Natsu was behind them, an intense stare contest between the two happened. _Stupid pinky! _Lucy hated this guy and his guts. _Freak blonde! _Thought Natsu to himself. He hates this girl, yes, she's hot but there's something about her that bothered him a lot.

"Let's go Lisanna. I don't like the presence of that guy" Lucy sternly stated.

In the classroom, Lucy and Lisanna were chatting about stuff until Lisanna decided to get something at the vending machine.

"You want me to come with?" asked Lucy.

"No, it's okay. I'll be back before you know it Lu-chan" assured Lisanna as she gives her a thumb up.

At the vending machine,

"Hmm…What can I get for 300 yen that can satisfy me?" thought the white-haired beauty as she places a finger onto her chin.

"I think I could just get-" before she could finish, someone took her wrist.

She looked up to see a very familiar Natsu looking at her—closely.

"What the-?!" Lisanna pulled away.

"I can satisfy you babe, you can even keep your 300 yen" stated Natsu.

"You little!" Lucy threw a kick onto his face but he blocked it—effortlessly.

"Blondie…" Natsu hissed.

"Lu-chan…" Lisanna was quite terrified.

"It's a good thing that I followed you" Lucy said as she walked in front of her, extended her arms as if saying to Natsu, _stay away_.

"Very cute blondie, are you lesbo?" he asked with a smug face.

"les…bo?" thought Lucy as flashes of memories came back.

Her tears fell as she remembers memories—awakened by what Natsu said. She threw her fist at him as she swore. But Natsu, being as smooth as he is, blocked her fist with his left hand and took the other and placed it onto her face and slammed his lips onto hers.

In a few seconds, he pulled away—slowly. Lucy's tears were still falling. She was shocked—everything happened in a split second. She touched her lips. She couldn't believe it.

"I'll see you around blondie"

Natsu winked at Lisanna as if saying, _told ya I was hot. _

"Lu-chan…" Lisanna came to comfort Lucy who was sitting on the ground, still crying and shocked.

Natsu was down the stairs when Lisanna yelled to call him out,

"I don't like guys who are rude!"

Natsu just can't believe that she didn't think that was hot and very smooth. _Damn. _He headed somewhere else to get a little advice on how to get our little white-haired sweetie.

*BANG BANG!

"Open the freakin' door stripper!" demanded Natsu as he slams his fist on the door.

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Gray Fullbuster, best friend, non-playboy, and just woke up from sleep.

"I think I'm in love!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah? Good for you then" stated Gray as he yawns and heads back to his room.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Natsu as he grabbed Gray's shirt.

"WHAT?!" Gray was pissed off.

"She's not into me" stated Natsu to his friend.

"Go get a pretend girlfriend then" Gray suggested.

"What do you mean?" Natsu was clueless.

"Think about this, if that girl you like will see how much you're fun to be with, let alone be a boyfriend to some girl, she'll sure be jealous and come crying to you to take her" Gray was making sense to some point.

"I get it…" Natsu had a mischievous idea that might involve our little blonde cutie.


	4. Natsu's New Girl

**Natsu's New Girl**

**Sorry for the very late update you guys! Been very busy with the ending of our other fanfic Spicy Orange Juice. :D**

Here's Natsu Dragneel, the most famous playboy in Magnolia. Here, we find him in his 600 room mansion—particularly in his room. He's face-to-face with his laptop and he's as frustrated as ever.

"A girl whom every other girl would be jealous of is someone who is…" Natsu was going through some topics on the internet regarding his dilemma.

"The hell! Where can I find a girl whose curvaceous, smart, confident, affluent, and…?!" yelled Natsu as he scratches his head with frustration. The list goes on and on.

"No! No! You're not pretty. You're not sexy. You don't look smart. You're not hot…" mumbled Natsu as he tries to find a girl on a dating site.

"Sigh!" said Natsu as he threw his head back and arms.

"Curvaceous, smart, confident, affluent…Blondie!" he thought of Lucy Heartfilia.

Yes, our little Lucy is the daughter of one of the richest businessmen in Magnolia. She's very curvaceous; she's blonde; and she's a very smart girl.

"Sou! (That's right!)" exclaimed Natsu as he thinks about making a master plan.

* * *

School, everyone was busy. Lucy Heartfilia just arrived a while ago and she's at the lockers looking for her books. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She gave off a kick that landed squarely on Natsu's stomach.

"What's the deal, blondie?" coughed Natsu.

"So, it's you, pinky?" hissed Lucy as she carried the book and slammed the locker door close.

Lucy went straight to her classroom as if she never even saw Natsu. This kind of ticked Natsu off.

"Hey blondie! Wait!" yelled Natsu as he tried to get her attention.

"You pig! I'm freakin' talkin' to you!" added Natsu. He was sure this will get her attention.

With a swift split-step, Lucy landed another hit on him with her fist.

"Never call me a pig, you little piece of sh—" before Lucy could finish what she was about to say, Natsu recovered from the kick and covered her mouth.

"Girls shouldn't swear" he whispered.

"Come with me for a bit…" he said as he dragged Lucy into an unused storage room.

* * *

"Nanda yo, pinky?! (What's the deal, pinky?!)" Lucy was furious.

"Shut up blondie and listen to me! If you won't…I'll do _something _to you!" demanded Natsu.

Lucy was cautious. She knew that Natsu was stronger than she is when it comes to physical strength. She calmed herself down as she glares at the young man.

"What is it that you want, pinky?" she asked as some strands of her beautiful blonde hair covered her face.

"Be my girlfriend" he replied as he gives her an intense stare.

-"Say what?!"

-"Be my girlfriend, blondie! Are you freakin' deaf?!"

-"You're stupid Natsu! Lucy Heartfilia will never be your girlfriend!"

-"Of course not! You'll just be my pretend girlfriend" grinned Natsu.

Lucy landed a fist on his face—it was still smoking. Lucy exited the door but Natsu caught her on the arm.

"Listen, blondie. If you'll go along with this, I will give you what you want" stated Natsu.

"No thanks, pinky" shrugged Lucy off.

* * *

Time skip. Two months after their talk. Natsu is still trying his best to get Lisanna—no luck. Lucy is still trying to be the number student in school—no luck, still.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SENSEI?!" Lucy was frantic.

She slammed her test papers at the desk. They were all of very good marks. She got everything almost perfectly. Her scores were just running from 90-100%. And yet, the great Natsu Dragneel's scores were all perfect.

-"HE DOESN'T EVEN COME TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY!"

-"I am sorry Ms. Heartfilia but he got perfect in all exams" stated Jura-sensei.

Lucy left and crunched her test papers and threw them on the garbage bin. She was mumbling all the way downstairs. Everyone was at the bulletin board. They were all excited to know if they got into the top 10.

"Cool! I got 6th place!" exclaimed one student.

"I got 8th!" exclaimed another.

Lucy was leaning by one of the nearby walls.

"And they think that's good? Getting 6th and 8th place? Mediocrity!" stated Lucy as she grinned.

-"Who got first place?"

-"Oh yeah! It's Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy's eyes widened. _Natsu Dragneel_. That cursed name.

She stood straight up. Lucy Heartfilia was intimidated.

"Chikusho! (Damn!)" she muttered.

* * *

Flashback.

"No Heartfilia comes second. Remember Lucy, no one remembers the one who comes second" stated her father, Jude Heartfilia.

"But dad, I only needed 2 points to be number one!" exclaimed Lucy with a smile.

"But you're still not number one, right?" asked her father sternly.

Since then, Lucy went to becoming number one in everything.

* * *

Present time.

"No Heartfilia comes second" she muttered.

She ran to find Natsu. She needed to see him. She knew she had to take what he offered before. She could never beat him in grades and stuff. She finally met her match—her rival. But this time around, she wanted to back down to impress her father.

"Natsu…Natsu…" she was thinking about him.

As she was nearing to the classroom where he was, he said his name out loud.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed as she slid the door.

"Blondie!" Natsu was caught off-guard.

He was still talking to some girls—flirting rather.

"Can you gals leave us alone for a moment?" asked Natsu as he let go of one of the girls' hand.

"Call me later, Natsu" said the girl as she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

After the girls left…

"So what up blondie?" asked Natsu as stood up straight and placed his hands on his pockets.

"I….I…" Lucy was blushing hard.

"You what?" Natsu said as he lifts his left eyebrow up.

"I accept! I will be your pretend girlfriend!" exclaimed Lucy.

Natsu cornered her on the wall.

"Very well then…" he grinned.

"Bu…but…you promise to hold back on the exams" Lucy was blushing—really blushing!

"And you promise to do everything I want…" Natsu's grin widened.


	5. Pretty Little Thing

Pretty Little Thing

Previously: Lucy has just accepted Natsu's proposal to be his pretend girlfriend. They were all alone inside the classroom and the tension was getting hot. Natsu cornered our little bad girl on the wall. She told him that she will be if he holds back on the exam and Lucy on the other hand will do everything that Natsu says.

"BACK OFF NATSU!" yelled Lucy as she tried to get away from him.

Natsu put his hand on her mouth to make her shut up.

"Pipe down blondie, if people hear you, they might get wrong ideas" winked Natsu.

Lucy finally calms down and Natsu backed off. Lucy adjusted her collar as she tried to get everything absorbed. Natsu looks at her with a weird face.

"Don't do that blondie as if we did _something_ already" teased Natsu as he turned towards the windows.

"I'm going home. Shitsurei shimasu" Lucy excused herself.

Before she could get any further into the door, Natsu grabbed her on the wrist and stared at her for a moment.

"Wha…what is it?" Lucy blushed.

"You need a makeover" Natsu suggested.

He took her hand and they both jumped from the window. Natsu landed first on the ground and caught Lucy in his arms. Lucy looked up at him and looked away and blushed. He put her down and grasped his shoulder as if saying that she was heavy.

"Darn you Dragneel!" Lucy hit him on his head.

"Hahahaha! Let's go blondie!" with a click of his car keys, his slick black race car arrived in front of them.

Lucy's skirt was almost turned upside down. Natsu told Lucy to go in the car. Sure she was hesitant at first but a deal's a deal.

"Hey Dragneel, a makeover's not part of the deal" stated Lucy.

-"Oh? But a Dragneel's woman should look like a real hot babe, not _this_"

-"What?! What's wrong with my style?"

-"You really want me to answer? You look like a _guy_"

The phrase "look-like-a-guy" is taboo around Lucy. She has been called a tomboy or lesbian during middle school. She didn't have any boyfriend and was very protective of her friend, Fuyumi Yamato. Fuyumi was everyone's dream girl; she was pretty, smart, flawless! When Lucy transferred to Fiore Middle School, every boys eyes turned to hers and made Fuyumi jealous. She befriended Lucy but behind all that, started rumors about her.

Because of what happened, Lucy now has a hard time coping when people call her lesbian, lesbo, or tomboy, or "look-like-a-guy".

"Maybe an image change can help me change people's perception of me" thought Lucy.

Lucy tried everything that Natsu throws at her. She wore a little black dress from Chanel, a sexy red dress with slits by Dolce and Gabbana, and a very flattering yellow gown by Oscar de la Renta. Then to shoes, from Jimmy Choo to Manolo Blahnik, to Christian Louboutin, Lucy tried everything on. With Natsu telling sales ladies to attend to Lucy, she never had a chance to sit down and relax.

"Damn it Dragneel! I'm not going to a party! Why do you have to buy me things I don't need?! I'm freakin' tired and I wanna sit down!" Lucy was irritated.

"Fine then! Pack all the things here, I'm buying them all. She's gonna try them on later" said Natsu as he hands the manager his jet-black credit card.

"What?! No! You don't need to do that" Lucy was feeling guilty.

"Don't worry blondie, I'm giving to other girls that might catch my eyes" winked Natsu.

* * *

Natsu took Lucy to the most famous salon in Tokyo. He met with Cancer, the head stylist and told him to doll Lucy up. Cancer was looking intently at her—thinking. He shook his head. He took his scissors and worked magic on Lucy. With a cut here, a cut there, Lucy was now even more beautiful than before. She looked at her face in the mirror. She was speechless.

"See that blondie? No need to wear your hair up again" complimented Natsu.

"You're pretty cute when you look like that" added Natsu with a smile.

Lucy was still sitting down, she was blushing hard! Darn that guy! Making Lucy feel so conscious and stuff!

* * *

In the car, Lucy already fell asleep. Natsu was sitting next to her. Lucy almost fell from the bump on the road when Natsu caught her and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled but wait!

"What the heck? No! You like Lisanna!" he thought to himself.

They arrived in Heartfilia mansion where the maids greeted them as Natsu opens the door.

"Good evening Mistress!" they all said in unison.

"Where shall I put Lucy?" asked Natsu as he carried her bridal style.

"Her room is on the second floor sir. The first room to the left" one of the maids said.

Everyone was squealing over Natsu who was very handsome and well, to die for. Natsu placed Lucy on her bed and bade her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow blondie"


	6. Charades

Charades

**PS: So sorry for the late updates you guys. Here's a long chapter for you. Don't forget to leave reviews! ^^**

Lucy Heartfilia has just woken up from sleep. She yawned with her arms stretched up to the highest. She looked at her face in the mirror. She squinted and zoomed into the mirror.

"What's with this hair, Lucy?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, the door shut open which revealed a very beautiful girl in a maid outfit. She was Virgo, Lucy's personal maid.

"Good morning princess! I see you've woken up" stated Virgo as she bowed down to greet the blonde.

Lucy didn't mind Virgo since she was still half-asleep. She entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth. The door was still open as Virgo talked to her young mistress.

"Mistress, if you must know, young master Dragneel brought you here last night. He carried you to bed" stated Virgo in monotone.

Lucy stopped brushing, she paused and tried to absorb everything. Three. Two. One. SPLURT! She turned around to Virgo with a wide-surprised expression. SAY WHAT?! HE BROUGHT HER TO BED?!

"NANI?! Natsu?" Lucy was speechless.

"Yes, he brought you here in bridal style" replied Virgo.

"It took him a lot of time going out of the bedroom after he put you in bed. I wonder why" Virgo was teasing.

"Say what?! Di—did he do something to—to me?" Lucy was flushing red, covering her chest.

"I am just kidding princess. He left immediately after he brought you in" Virgo smirked.

Lucy calmed down—quite embarrassed. She continued to brush her teeth.

* * *

The young and beautiful Lucy Heartfilia came downstairs to join her family at breakfast. She sat herself at the last corner of the table. Everyone was silent—even her dad. Sting, Lucy's half-brother broke the silence as he teased his older sister.

"Hahaha! You look different sis! Tryin' to impress someone?" Sting was getting fired up teasing his sister.

"Shut up you wasp! I'm not freaking trying to impress nobody" still, Lucy had a sharp tongue.

"If one's a lady, she must act like a lady" stated Jude Heartfilia as he sipped his morning coffee.

"You look better with that look Luce" complimented her brother with an innocent grin.

Lucy finished her meal and excused herself. She entered the car and bade goodbye to her father and brother.

"You think she already likes someone?" asked Jude to his son with his arms behind his back.

"Dunno. Guess so. I heard it's that Natsu Dragneel" replied Sting with his arms behind his head.

-"Dragneel? Son of Igneel Dragneel?"

-"Yup"

* * *

_You look better with that look_. That statement kept running through Lucy's head as she heads to school. Her heart skipped beats—she was nervous. She knows her brother never lies, at least not to her. _If one's a lady, she must act like a lady_. That also kept running through her mind. _ACT LIKE A LADY_. Lucy just doesn't know how to. Maybe Natsu can help?

Well, Natsu was waiting by the gate to fetch his _lady. _He was still looking at his watch when Lucy's car stopped in front of him. Lucy opened the door by herself. She does that always. She doesn't like to be treated like a princess. She went down the car with her right foot first, wearing one of the pairs of shoes that Natsu bought yesterday. She looked up to Natsu and well, it seemed that time stood still. Natsu was speechless! He gulped and tried to compose himself. Lucy was also using one of the bags that Natsu bought.

"What dragon-breath?" Lucy asked with a sharp eye.

"Is that how you greet your _boyfriend_?" asked Natsu with sarcasm as he lifted his left eyebrow up.

"We're only _together_ inside the campus. We're still outsides the gates, it doesn't count" said Lucy as she tried to stop her hair from being blown by the wind.

Natsu recognized the bracelet he bought along with the bags, shoes, and other stuff. Lucy was actually wearing it.

"Hmm…Is that from me?" asked Natsu with a tease.

Lucy was beat red! She hid the bracelet with her other hand.

"I—it's not like that—I'm actually…actually wearing it for you" Lucy avoided Natsu's teases and gazes.

Natsu gave off a wide grin and grabbed her hand. He led her inside the campus.

-"Wow! Is that Lucy?" asked one of the bystanders.

-"Really? She's stunning"

-"I know. She's very beautiful"

-"I wanna marry her"

Everyone was chattering as Lucy passed by which made her even redder. Lucy nodded her head all the way to the hallways where Lisanna waved to her.

"Ohayou Lu-chan!" greeted Lisanna.

"Oha—" Lucy was about to greet back when Natsu stopped her.

"Sorry babe but Lucy's with me now" Natsu said with pride.

"But…" Lisanna was left hanging as the two passed her by.

* * *

"I can't believe you'd do that to her! I thought you wanted her to fall in love with you!" Lucy was irritated. She wanted to spend time with Lisanna.

"It's part of the bad boy charade" he said as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"You know what Natsu, you're a real jerk" Lucy said as she excused herself.

"Hey blondie!" Natsu grabbed her arm and again, cornered her on a wall.

"Listen to me, I don't like being insulted. If you want your grades blondie, play along with this the way I want it" said Natsu as he punched a hole onto the wall.

Yes, Natsu was a little offended. Lucy found herself wordless from what happened and shrugged what happened off. _He's a stupid jerk_. Lucy always thought of men as stupid and inferior. She's a sexist. She doesn't like men. She thinks everything a man a do, a woman can do better. But never has she thought of being equal to or less than Natsu Dragneel.

"I can't believe this guy. Who does that?!" Lucy mumbled as she went up to her classroom.

-"So Natsu, have you _tasted _the blonde yet?"

-"Yeah. She seems pretty hot, y'know"

-"You guys shouldn't talk about Lucy that way. She's worth more than a one night stand" replied Natsu.

Lucy heard what they were talking about outside the classroom. She never knew Natsu could be such a nice guy—let alone be a gentleman. _Worth more than a one night stand_. She smiled to the thought. Suddenly, Natsu slid the door open. Lucy was there, she looked up to Natsu.

"I'm sorry for earlier" stated Lucy.

"Don't sweat it" replied Natsu.

"Come with me for a bit" he added.

Natsu and Lucy were walking through the hallways when they went pass Lisanna. Lisanna missed Lucy—so did Lucy about Lisanna. They're best friends.

"Natsu, can I spend a lil' time with Lisanna?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah" said Natsu without second thoughts.

"Thanks" Lucy smiled at Natsu.

* * *

Natsu went to find Gray who was at his usual spot—the tree by the gym. Gray was fond of climbing trees.

"Yo stripper!" greeted Natsu.

"What do you want dragon-breath?" asked Gray as he put down the book he was reading.

-"First stage is complete"

-"What?"

-"You know, get-the-girl mission"

-"Oh that? You really went through with it?"

-"Guess so. I'm using Lucy Heartfilia"

-"Hmf! Better watch it Natsu, you'll never know you might fall in love with her"

-"Never! I like her best friend, not her"

-"We'll see…"


	7. Uh-oh!

Uh-Oh!

**PS: Had an early update on this one. I'm really inspired. Hahaha! Keep reviewing. ;)**

"So, Lucy…What's up with you and Dragneel?" asked Lisanna as she sat down on the desk in front of Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy as she continued writing down notes.

"Are you two dating?" Lisanna was curious.

There was a long pause, Lucy couldn't bring herself to saying that they are _dating._

"Yeah, we're dating. Got a problem?" Natsu interrupted as he put his arm over Lucy's shoulder.

Lisanna gave off a stare at Natsu and asked Lucy to come talk to her outside.

-"I can't believe you two are dating Lu-chan. He's a jerk!"

-"But he's a very nice guy once you get to know him Li-chan" Lucy was good in acting.

-"You deserve someone better Lu-chan"

-"I love Natsu"

There was an awkward silence. Lisanna wanted to protect her best friend from this guy who might actually break her heart. She hates the fact that Lucy is dating Natsu, the biggest heartbreaker, the one-night-stand-guy, and the overall playboy. She couldn't understand how Lucy could fall in love with such guy when the first time they instantly hated each other.

Lisanna just went back to the classroom without saying anything. She was quite hurt that Lucy didn't tell her beforehand about whether to date Natsu or not. Lucy was left silent outside. She wanted to tell her but she knows that if she knew they were pretending, Natsu might actually compete with her once again. Lucy bit her lips as if regretting. _For my grades._ Yes, grades before friends. Lucy, please open your eyes!

* * *

Saturday. One of the two days that she won't see Natsu. Heaven!

Here's Lucy, 4 in the morning and surfing the web. Under the covers, the blonde was tuning into her News Feeds. She kept scrolling down when a message popped out. She zoomed in to it. She thought it was unimportant when another message came in. Lucy clicked it and saw it was from Loki. Lucy's eyes sparkled! With a wide grin, she opened the message and read it. _I'm coming to Tokyo tomorrow. Wanna see you. Meet me by the train station at 10 am. _Lucy jumped up and down on her bed. She's excited! She liked Loki since middle school. The only guy she ever liked—ever!

"I can't believe it! I must go back to bed and wake up at 8!" she exclaimed as she covered herself with the blanket and went back to sleep—with a smile.

* * *

8 am! Lucy woke up with the sound of the alarm. She jumped out of bed and looked at her phone. No messages from Natsu. What good news! She danced from her bed to the bathroom. Lucy's been humming a song since she got to the shower. Lucy was giggling up until she finished bathing and changing her clothes. The people downstairs heard her.

"Is your sister okay?" asked Jude to Sting.

"She's not sane anymore" commented Sting.

-"What do you mean?"

-"It means she's in love dad"

Lucy came down and kissed both her dad and her brother on the cheek. She bade them goodbye and went her way.

* * *

Lucy wanted no formalities or anything else whatsoever. She rode the bus and arrived at the station at 9:45 am. She was looking at her compact mirror, adjusted her bangs to perfection, pumped her lips, and checked her teeth. She stood in front of the train station, waiting. She checked her watch. She then turned around to see Natsu.

"What the heck?! Why are you here Dragneel?" asked Lucy with a tone.

"Pipe down blondie. I'm here to see a friend" he explained.

-"Really?"

-"Yeah"

-"I'm here for a friend too"

Suddenly, Loki arrived and saw both Natsu and Lucy. He ran to greet them.

"Natsu! Lucy!" waved Loki at them.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked at Loki.

"You guys know each other?" asked Loki.

"Yeah. We kinda do" explained Lucy.

"How come you know each other?" added Lucy.

"We're childhood friends" stated Loki with a cheeky smile.

Natsu asked him where he wanted to go. He said anywhere where it's beautiful. Lucy butted in. She was real excited!

"We can go to amusement park!" suggested Lucy.

"Yeah! Great idea! But let's wait for someone" stated Loki.

"Who?" asked Lucy.

Suddenly a girl with pink hair came and grabbed Loki by the arm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Loki-kun" stated the girl as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way you guys, this is Aries, _my girlfriend_" stated Loki.

"Your girlfriend?" thought Lucy.

* * *

On the way to the amusement park, Lucy kept silent. Natsu already noticed. They sat beside each other in the bus to the park.

"You okay blondie?" asked Natsu.

"Huh? Uhm…yeah" stated Lucy without looking at him.

When they arrived at the park, Loki and Aries went down the bus first. The two of them didn't even wait for Natsu and Lucy because Aries was already excited to ride the Ferris wheel. Lucy and Natsu were left together. Natsu was walking side by side Lucy but still, Lucy kept silent. She was not her usual annoying and irritating self. Natsu kept it to himself, he didn't want to pry.

Suddenly, Aries took Lucy by the arm. She wanted to talk to her. Loki and Natsu also talked to each other while the gals walked meters ahead from them.

"Your name is Lucy right?" asked Aries with a smile.

-"Yeah. Your Loki's girlfriend?"

-"Yup! Look at the ring he gave me" Aries smiled as she held her right hand up to Lucy.

-"Congratulations"

-"Are you that guy's girlfriend?"

-"Who?"

-"The pink-haired guy's"

-"Uhm…No, he's just a schoolmate"

While here's how it went between Natsu and Loki's conversation…

"So you're dating Lucy?" asked Loki with a doubt.

"No, we're just hmm…_seeing each other_" replied Natsu.

-"Oh! Good for you. Lucy's a pretty nice girl"

-"Hmp! A pretty stubborn one too"

Suddenly a question struck Natsu.

-"How do you know her anyway?"

-"We were classmates in middle school"

"She liked me but I _rejected_ her. I knew she liked me" added Loki.

-"Why'd you do that?"

-"She's just too much to handle"

* * *

Time passed and it was almost 5 in the afternoon. Everyone had fun except Lucy. Natsu and Lucy were left at the bench as Loki and Aries went to buy some snacks. Lucy sat down beside Natsu—without any talking just silence.

"Hey blondie, had fun?" asked Natsu as he put his arms behind his head.

Lucy didn't answer and just went her way. Bowed and excused herself. She stood up and walked towards the nearby shrine when Natsu stopped her just steps away from the stairs to the shrine above. He grabbed her arm and when she looked to him, tears fell down her cheeks. Natsu was shocked.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Natsu as he tried to see her face.

"I…I loved Loki" stated Lucy with a voice already coarse from crying.

"Don't worry _Lucy._ There's still a lot of—" he was interrupted when he realized that Lucy was already looking up to him with eyes filled with tears. Her cheeks were flushed red. She was beautiful even when she cried.

He held her cheeks for a moment. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to calm down. He wanted her to be reassured that it's okay. He put his arms on her. She cried on his shoulders. She needed that.

Loki and Aries saw them. Loki realized something,

"I've never seen Natsu comfort a girl like this before"


	8. I Betcha

I Betcha

Natsu and Lucy walked back to the amusement together. Natsu was holding Lucy's hand, just for comfort. Loki and Aries looked at them—not knowing what to say after what just happened. Aries looked away from Lucy as she held onto Loki's sleeve. Aries asked Natsu if she can talk to her, alone. Lucy was hesitant at first but agreed and went with her. Loki and Natsu were left to wait for them by the benches.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't know she still have feelings for—" Loki paused when Natsu interrupted.

"I don't really care Loki. But…what really did happen between you two?" asked Natsu.

"Well…" Loki started to explain.

**~Flashback**

It was almost graduation of middle school and Lucy was by the Sakura trees waiting for Loki. She couldn't wait to tell him how she feels—he might feel the same way. Lucy waited and Loki arrived with his hands inside his pockets. He looked puzzled. He asked Lucy why she called him out.

"I like you Loki" stated Lucy as her cheeks turned cherry red.

Loki was silent for a moment. He doesn't know how to respond to that statement. Sure, she's pretty but…

"I'm sorry Lucy but you're not my type. I mean, you go out to fight thugs and then you're this kind of rebel chick that I'm just not into. You're too much to handle" stated Loki as he turned down the blonde.

Lucy was kept silent and shocked from what he said. Tears started to fall from her eyes as Loki turned his back and went his way.

**~Present**

"So that's what happened?" said Natsu as he threw his arms back.

"You should regret what you did" added Natsu.

"Why? 'Cause she turned out to be so pretty?" asked Loki.

Natsu just gave off a smirk. Yeah, he seems to agree. Even without the makeover, Lucy caught his eyes but yes, he agrees with _too much to handle_.

Lucy and Aries were alone in the park's café. Lucy was trying to avoid looking at Aries. She knew that both Loki and she heard what they were talking about. Aries was also feeling awkward. She sipped her juice as if there's a rock stuck in her throat. The atmosphere was getting heavier until Aries decided to break the deafening silence between them.

"You still love Loki?" asked Aries with a sad tone.

"I…" Lucy couldn't answer that.

"I think Natsu likes you" stated Aries.

-"He doesn't…"

-"He does. I saw it in his eyes"

Lucy doesn't know how to react. Suddenly, the boys came. Loki asked Aries if they were done because it's time to go home. Aries smiled at Lucy, a sweet smile. Lucy gave back a smile. Both Loki and Aries went home. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other.

"Hey Natsu, thanks" said Lucy as she blushed from the thought.

"Eh? That's it? Sorry blondie but that cost you another day to be lovey-dovey with me" teased Natsu with a cheeky smile.

-"What?! No! Besides, if you must know, Lisanna's gonna find out soon. I know it"

-"It's your job to make this fake relationship work out"

-"Whatever! I'm going home dragon-breath!"

-"Lemme take you home. It's like almost 9 pm. People might think I'm a bad person if I won't take you home"

Lucy said no but agreed since Natsu insisted. She hates delay, so she said yes.

Before they could get to the car, a high school thug came to find Lucy.

"So you're the one they call Titania?" asked the thug as he lifted his head up.

"No, you've mistaken me for someone else" stated Lucy with a piercing stare.

"I don't think so. They told us that it's a hot young thing and one of my minions recognized you" stated the leader.

"I told you I'm not Titania! Get lost freak!" said Lucy as she launched an uppercut.

Suddenly, a swarm of these thugs came behind Lucy and well, Natsu helped out.

"Who are these guys blondie?" asked Natsu as he prepared for another blow to the person that comes near him.

"I don't know. But they made a very stupid mistake coming to attack me!" Lucy was irritated and punched everyone that came her way.

Both Lucy's and Natsu's strength overwhelmed the thugs. They stopped attacking when they realized something.

"She's not Titania! That's the Golden Dragon, Lucy Heartfilia! And that's the Red Dragon, Natsu Dragneel!" with that settled, the thugs ran as fast as they can.

Lucy paused and looked at Natsu. She zoomed in.

-"You're the Red Dragon?!"

-"And you're the infamous Golden Dragon"

-"No wait wait! You mean to say, you're the guy I've been hunting down since middle school to beat up?"

-"Guess so. You can never beat me blondie. You know that"

Lucy was shocked but she absorbed everything that Natsu said. The famous Golden Dragon and the Red Dragon has just met. Congratulations guys! You can now beat each other up. But wait again,

"Who's Titania?" asked Lucy.

"Oh! Well, she's Erza Scarlet. We're cousins" stated Natsu as he picked up his car keys that fell on the ground.

"She's super scary" added Natsu.

Lucy rode on the front seat and Natsu drove her home. When they arrived, Lisanna was there to welcome Lucy. Lucy apparently forgot that it's sleepover night.

"C'mon Lu-chan. We have a lot of things to talk about" Lisanna was excited to be with her best friend.

"Good night Lucy and Lisanna" stated Natsu which was ignored by both girls.

* * *

Lisanna was beginning to be suspicious. Lucy was still brushing her teeth and getting ready in her pajamas when Lisanna popped a question.

"Are you guys getting serious?" asked Lisanna.

"What?! Well, uhm. Yes" replied Lucy.

Lisanna covered her mouth with her both hands and blushed.

-"You guys already did _it_"

-"What?"

-"You know _it"_

Lisanna whispered to Lucy what she was trying to say. Lucy blushed and immediately shook her head.

-"Of course not! What's wrong with you Li-chan?!"

-"I just thought that you guys did"

-"Of course not Li-chan. Natsu's a real gentleman"

-"Really? What else is he like?"

-"Well, Natsu is really funny and even though we fight almost every day, he makes up for it. He comforts me and well…"

-"You talk about him beautifully Lu-chan. Do you really love him now?"

-"What? Uhm…I guess"

Even if it was just some statements to make Lisanna change her view of Natsu, some of what Lucy said was from her heart. Maybe she's falling in love with him already? Maybe yes? Well, let's just wait for the other chapter. ^^


End file.
